This is a double blind, placebo-controlled, randomized, crossover trial of the effects of an aqueous extract of beans on plasma cholesterol levels. Twenty patients, men and women, with moderate hypercholesteremia will be studied. The primary endpoint is the change in LDL cholesterol.